


Protection

by StarLight_Massacre



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short triple drabble. </p><p>Jason is attacked and Richard wishes he had been there to protect him. Not slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Protection

 

Richard carefully shifted his weight to crack his one shoulder. He breathed in the night air deeply and lowered one hand to rest on Jason’s slim shoulder.

The young werewolf had come to him just before sunset and it had been immediately apparent that something had been wrong. It wasn’t usual to see Jason so quiet and withdrawn.

A faceless, nameless man had attacked Jason as he made his way to Guilty Pleasures and not only had it left a few cuts and bruises, but it had shaken the young blond.

Richard didn’t mind being a human pillow for his fellow wolf, who was curled up on his settee with his blond head in his lap sleeping soundly. After all, he was Ulfric, these wolves were his to comfort and to protect, no one else’s and he _would_ protect them. He’d protect them all with his life if he felt he had to.

He had called Jean-Claude and explained what had happened to his Pomme de Sang on his way into work and told him in no uncertain terms was Jason going to be leaving his care that night.

Richard paid no mind to his own tiredness or that it was the weekend, when he would usually sleep in, he would sit up all night if it helped Jason feel even the slightest bit protected. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Jason, even if it was just an illusion to make Jason feel safer.

Sighing and lowering his hand to that baby fine hair, Richard brushed it out of Jason’s sleep slack face that looked insurmountably younger. He wanted to protect all of his wolves, but admittedly even he couldn’t protect six hundred werewolves, but for his close friends and the weaker wolves, he’d do everything he could to protect them.


End file.
